


You Fucksters should write about Kildare Coot

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I Tried, Rants, Stupidity, Swearing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I couldn't get anyone to write about any blots so I am going to try something closer in reach.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Fucksters should write about Kildare Coot

Now not too many people will know know about Kildare Coot. Today I will be informing you, Dear Reader, about him and why you should consider writing about him. 

So first question, Who is this duck and why should we care? 

Well there are two Kildare Coots that I know of. The first one is a punky dressed, loony, loon. He is Donald's step cousin by marriage and he was busted from the funny farm by a false diagnostic of total sanity. I think. From my limited experience with the loony bin in my local areas, they are the place where people send their mentally ill and handicapped to rot when they get sick of them. Unless are rich enough to get a doctor who isn't a pill coin machine or a quackery. So probably better he isn't in a padded cell or anywhere near where they wait to die.

Then again I hear there's better mental health resources in other places so...

He's like Fethry but worse and that's awesome. How can someone be being worse be better? Because not everyone who has a mind different from everyone else is going to be have the ability to... How do I say this? Sometimes people can sit in a corner wait for 10 years thinking only that if they keep waiting. Some people get sent to not bother anyone and fake their way out to go back home to mom. Some people think the birds are judging them even though they know it's delusional. Things aren't always so light and tame.

Then there's second Kildare Coot. He looks a little dull in outfit, we don't know if he's related to the duck family, and the only thing that really sets him out other than being one of the few birds I can say aren't white. I don't know much about him but seeing as he exists in the most recent universe it's possible he might do something cool. I'll just wait for something to happen.

I'm thinking we combine both versions to see what interesting character we can make. So anyways.

Consider Kildare in your fiction, you fucking fuck.


End file.
